The present invention relates generally to glue guns, and more particularly, to a gas heated glue gun with self-contained gas chamber.
Hot melt glue guns have been widely used in repairing chairs, restoring furniture, and laying electrical circuits, as well as bonding car carpets, laying tiles and gluing of wire netting, etc. The power supply to such a conventional glue gun is often an electrical current supply which is indeed very convenient in normal working conditions, but not when gluing procedures are to be completed at an isolated locality where power an electrical power supply is not accessible.